


KINKtober

by writeitinred



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic, Haikyuu!!, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Akaashi likes getting beat up, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bathroom Sex, Blindfolds, Blood, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bukakke, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Iwaizumi, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Glory Hole, Group Sex, Happy Halloween!, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Medical Kink, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Penis Size, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostitute!Neil, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rimming, S&M, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shibari, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Wax Play, Xenophilia, almost getting caught, hinata gets wrecked, jesper and wylan being dirty husbands, sounding (mention), sub!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: each chapter is a different kink and pairing, all for KINKtober. There will be notes before each chapter explaining the kink and the tags will be updated with each new chapter that is posted.





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Утро в деревне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773918) by [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox), [WTF_Young_Adult_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult_2018/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult_2018)



> Kink 1: Spanking
> 
> This is a little ooc for these two I know, but Neil coming undone is my jam. I think exploring kinks will come way, way, WAY down the line until they are both comfortable with it. I also know this is a little rushed but that's because I'm already 3 days behind and I'm trying my best to catch up!

Kinks are not something that Neil thought he would explore. Sure, there’s his neck kink where he absolutely loves Andrew’s neck, but that’s about it. He has searched them before but there are so many odd ones that he quickly shut off his internet browser. Plus, some of them looked painful. Why anyone would subject themselves to that kind of pain is beyond him. 

Yet he can’t seem to stop thinking about them. Well, he can’t stop thinking about one in particular. Spanking. The thought of Andrew spanking him while his cock slides in and out of him makes his body hot. He feels embarrassed when he thinks about wanting it, about _begging_ for it, but his body seems to thinks differently.

He wants to know what it would be like to feel the bite of Andrew’s palm on his ass. He wants to be able to feel it when he sits down, to feel the need to squirm and feel the heat spread through him.

He just…doesn’t know how to bring it up to Andrew. Turns out that he doesn’t have to worry about it when he’s sitting in his boyfriend’s lap, mouth dragging lazily over his jawbone. He doesn’t know how they ended up in this position if he’s being honest. All he remembers is Andrew leaning in, saying ‘yes or no?’ and here he is, straddling Andrew’s thighs, gripping the front of his shirt like his life depends on it. His pants are somewhere on the floor.

Andrew’s fingers slide down the back of his boxer briefs, groping his ass to drag him forward. The motion creates friction to his already hardening cock, creating a moan that slips past his lips.

“ _Fuck_.”

“I assume that’s where this is heading,” Andrew murmurs, teeth nipping at Neil's bottom lip before dipping his tongue in for a taste. For a moment Neil is content to just kiss his boyfriend, except his thoughts have different plans. He remembers last night’s masturbation fantasy, not that he can easily get it out of his head in the first place. Andrew had been spanking him, one hand in his hair and the other sliding over his reddened cheeks. His hips were continuing to move at a quick pace and it had been so hot and filthy that he ended up coming too quickly. 

“What’s got you so distracted?”

Neil pulls back, hands placed on Andrew’s chest to keep himself steady. How can he explain his kink to Andrew? Does he come right out and say it or does he drop hints? He doesn’t know. He didn’t get that far in the article.

“You’re scaring me, Josten.”

“I want you to spank me.”

Confront the kink head on it is, then.

“You want me to what?”

He doesn't look put off by the idea at least. That's a good sign. Maybe he'll want to do this. There's only one way to find out.

"I want you to spank me. I-I saw the kink online once and I couldn't get the image of you spanking me out of my head. I don't know know why, but the thought of you having complete control always has me squirming. I may or may not have masturbated to that fantasy last night while you were away."

He's met with complete silence. He tries not to fidget as seconds turn into a minute in which Andrew hasn't said a word to him yet. He's beginning to think he made a mistake.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You don't have to-"

"No. I want to."

That's a complete shock to him, but the way he says it makes a shiver slide down his spine. He arches his back, chest flush up against Andrew's.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into anything."

"You didn't, Neil. I want to do this. I'd be lying if I said the thought of you on your knees before me, back arched and saying my name doesn't turn me on. It's a great picture actually."

Neil can't help but groan at those words. They go straight to his cock where he can feel precum already starting to leak out of his slit. He leans in close, lips hovering.

"I want you to take complete control. I'm yours for the night."

Andrew kisses him, teeth nipping at his bottom lip before slipping his tongue in again. Neil's hands slide through his boyfriend's hair, a little longer now that the season is over but it's just enough length for him to pull. He feels himself being pushed, the sheet hitting his back but Andrew's lips never leave his.

Neil spreads his legs enough for Andrew to slide through, but he's only there long enough to grind their cocks together. Then he's pulling away, making Neil groan in frustration.

"Get on your hands and knees and face away from me." The words are low and raspy, his eyes almost pitch black. It's enough to make Neil scramble until he's in the position Andrew wants him in.

It makes him a tad anxious that he can't see what his boyfriend is doing. He allows himself a couple of deep breaths and thinks of all the pleasure that's to come for him, arching his back enough to stick out his ass, letting himself grind against Andrew's front. He needs something, some kind of touch right now.

Neil hears the smack before the pain registers. The shock of it makes him yelp; it makes his muscles clamp up, but it's not a bad feeling. It's just how he expected it to feel. Painful and just on the right side of pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Andrew whispers, fingers curling under the band of his boxer briefs. His skin is tingling now. He can't imagine what it's going to feel like when Andrew's hand connects to his bare skin.

"I'm okay. Keep going. I want the pain. I want to sit down tomorrow and squirm because it’ll remind me of what we did tonight.”

Andrew slides the rest of his underwear down, letting Neil pick up his knees long enough to slip them all the way off. He’s left completely naked while his boyfriend is completely clothed. Something about that seems so erotic to him.

“Don’t leave me waiting," Neil teases.

“Maybe I should,” Andrew purrs, the palms of his hands pressing into his bare ass. Neil can feel himself shaking. He wants this so much. “Maybe I should wait until you’re practically begging me to spank you. Would you like that?”

Neil shakes his head. A soft moan slips past his lips as Andrew starts massaging his ass. His boyfriend keeps whispering filthy praises to him. It’s such a completely different side of him that it turns Neil on immensely.

Never in his life did he think their relationship would get to this point, not that he’s complaining of course. He’s loving this side of Andrew, and he’s loving the fact that he himself is able to let go like this.

“Tell me if I go too far.”

Neil nodding is all the confirmation he needs before Andrew gives his right cheek another smack. The pain stretches through him, his back arching, pushing himself further towards his boyfriend. Another smack to the same area has him crying out. He knows his teammates will be able to hear him but that’s what makes this so much more fun.

“You’re so loud,” Andrew hisses, sliding a free hand down the dip of his back until it’s sliding into his hair. He grabs enough of it to pull Neil’s head back, the pain of it all bordering on too much. “The whole dorm is going to be able to hear you by the time I’m done with you.”

Andrew grinds against him at the same time his hand comes in contact with this ass—“Oh _fuck_. Fuck me. I need you to fuck me.”

“I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here.” Andrew’s teeth nip at the curve of his shoulder, soothing the bite with a flick of his tongue. “Did you or did you not give me total control tonight?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Neil breathes out. Of course he did. But his cock is so hard that he feels like he’s about to come already. He doesn’t know how much longer he can take of this.

“You’re doing so well for me, and you’re already so hard.”

Andrew takes his hand away from his hair, sliding it down over his stomach where he wraps his hand around Neil’s aching cock. It’s then that he decides to bring his hand down again, making sure to give his left cheek some needed attention.

The bite of Andrew’s palm leaves him panting, his cock leaking freely now. Thinking about being in this situation is one thing, but actually being in it is a completely different feeling. Nor did he know that getting spanked could feel so good.

He doesn’t know what he loves more if he’s being honest. He loves that his ass is stinging and that he’ll definitely be able to feel it in the morning with how hard Andrew’s slaps have been. He loves that Andrew is taking control, and he loves that the two of them can let go without their past getting in the way. It has been a rocky road to get to where they both need to be but at least they’re here now.

Andrew’s palm squeezes around his cock the same time his hand comes down again. The feeling takes him over the edge and with a broken moan he’s coming. It takes him a while to come down from his high, his breathing ragged and his heart racing.

“Shit, we’re going to do that again.”

“Hopefully sometime in the future. I don’t think your ass can take much more of a beating tonight.”

Andrew’s hands smooth over the irritated skin, a gentle caress compared to harsh movements only seconds before. A mischievous smile covers Neil’s lips as he grinds himself back on his boyfriend’s erection. The rough material of his jeans slides over his sensitive skin, eliciting a gasp. The feeling goes straight to his cock and Neil knows that this night is far from over.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Neil flips himself over, spreading his legs enough for Andrew to see his already hardening cock. “I think I can handle a lot more than you think.”

His boyfriend slides in between his legs, those beautiful hands of his running over his kneecaps and down his thighs. His mouth is on Neil’s, hot and heavy—a promise of what the rest of the night will bring.

It’s well past midnight before the two of them go to bed, but none of them are complaining.


	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What I wouldn’t give to eat you open right now. Get you all wet and begging for my cock.” 
> 
> “Fuck,” Hinata chokes out. “I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me nice and hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't as long as it should be, but to be honest I have like 90 other kinks I need to write for the 100 kink challenge so if you want more smut that's longer than this then that's my suggestion for you! 
> 
> Day 2: Dirty Talk 
> 
> tumblr: writeitinred.tumblr.com

** Day 2: Dirty Talk **

“I hate when you go on business trips,” Ushijima listens to Hinata whine, stepping into his suite. It hasn’t even been a full day since he’s been away, but his boyfriend is acting like it has been a year already. “It gets lonely here without you.”

“You have the cat.”

“Mr. Whiskers isn’t the same as you. Besides, he can’t stay still for more than a second.”

“So, he’s like you then.”

Hinata huffs through the phone and Ushijima knows that he’s pouting. He’s most likely underneath a tower of blankets, getting ready for bed. He should be doing the same, except he’s been restless since the meeting. It’d be great if he had Hinata with him but a phone call is going to have to do for now.

“Plus he doesn’t have a dick I can ride, but overall he’s just not you.”

Ushijima almost chokes at those words. It’s not uncommon for Hinata to say whatever he wants without a thought to what the consequences might be. It’s what made him fall in love with the man in the first place. But they haven’t had sex in a couple of days. Those words _do_ things to him. The thought of Hinata riding his dick, head thrown back while he murmurs Ushijima’s name like a sinful prayer goes straight to his cock.

“Is that right?” His voice is raspy, a sure giveaway that he's more than a little turned on right now. He knows Hinata will hear it; knows he’ll play on it.

Ushijima hears shuffling the background, can’t stop his mind from wandering. He wonders if Hinata is getting rid of all the comforters just to get into a more comfortable position, a hand sliding down the front of his pants. His imagination is confirmed when he hears a soft gasp slip out of his lover’s mouth.

He closes his eyes, tipping his head back as he tries to hold onto his restraints. He needs to be up early tomorrow, but the thought of Hinata gasping and squirming while Ushijima talks him through his orgasm has him gritting his teeth.

“What I wouldn’t give for you to be able to touch me right now. To have your mouth on my body. I want you, Ushijima.”

He bites back a groan as he slides a hand down towards his pants, fingers working to undo the button and zipper. It’s an instant relief to have his hardening cock out of the restraints of his pants, hand wrapping around his cock. 

“I can tell you that when I get home we will not be leaving the bed. I will make sure you are thoroughly fucked. I will make sure that you can’t walk without thinking of my cock. Would you like that, Hinata?”

Hinata’s breath hitches and Ushijima hears a soft moan come through the phone. He wishes he could be there right now to hold onto that lithe body as he fucks into him. He should have never agreed to this idiotic business trip in the first place.

He hears more rustling and then the sound of a bottle opening. His mouth immediately goes dry.

“Is that?” Please, please say it’s what he thinks it is.

“I know my fingers aren’t quite as thick as yours but I want to finger myself. I want you to hear what you’re missing out on.”

“Oh God,” Ushijima breathes, pleasure spiking in his blood. “Make sure you go slow. I know how much you rush when you’re alone and it leaves you sore for a few days. Relax.”

“It’s so tight.” Hinata’s voice sounds so close to almost breaking. _I know it is_. That’s the only thought that passes through his mind. “Why are you so much better at this then me?”

“You’re just terrible at relaxing. Focus on breathing and imagine I’m there. Imagine my tongue sliding down your cock. Imagine me pinching your nipples and taking your cock into my mouth. Imagine being surrounded by my mouth.”

A bead of precum leaks from his cock at his own words. He’s stroking himself a little quicker listening to Hinata’s erotic gasps and moans. He imagines his lover on the bed, his back arched as he fingers himself. It’s a beautiful picture but he wishes the real thing was right in front of him.

“What I wouldn’t give to eat you open right now. Get you all wet and begging for my cock.”

“Fuck,” Hinata chokes out. “I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me nice and hard.”

His breathing is coming out ragged, his voice becoming desperate as the seconds pass. He knows how Hinata looks right now at this exact moment. Sometimes he’ll have Hinata finger himself, let’s himself sit back and watch. He knows that his lover will scrunch up his eyes when the pleasure gets to be too much for him. It would be at this moment that Ushijima will make Hinata take out his fingers so he can fuck him senseless.

“That’s exactly what I’m going to when I get home. I’m going to take my time with you and make you come undone.”

“Yes, _please_.”

Ushijima’s gasp catches in his throat, his orgasm steadily climbing. “Say my name, Hinata.”

He doesn’t know why that is such a turn on for him but hearing Hinata say his name over and over like a man in worship makes him crazy. His cock is leaking freely now, his hand gliding easily over his cock.

“Ushijima— _fuck_ —Ushijima please. I need you, Ushijima.” Hinata’s voice cracks hard around his name, dragging it out as he comes. It’s such a beautiful sound that it has him moaning, burying his face into his shoulder as he comes over his hand.

“Holy fuck, when did you get so kinky?” Hinata rasps out.

“I’ve always been kinky. Dirty talk over the phone is a new one though. Are you that lonely without me?”

“Of course I am. I miss you every time that you leave. It’s like I’ve lost my own personal heater, and that’s a sad thing to lose.”

Ushijima rolls his eyes but he can’t hold back the laugh that spills out.

“Now it’s time for the real question. Are you going to hold up to your end of the bargain and fuck me until I can’t walk when you get home?”

“I never back away from a promise.”

“Good, good. Now hurry and come back quickly.”

“Of course. Your wish is my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and/or comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are updated almost everyday. With a different pairing for each day. All for KINKtober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rushed but that's because it's midnight and I need to go to bed, but I have an persistent af friend who won't let me sleep unless I got this up. 
> 
> Tumblr: writeitinred.tumblr.com

Zen groans as another slide passes and Jumin begins talking again. He’s been at this for _hours_ already and there doesn’t seem to be an end in sight. He knows that he should be a supportive boyfriend since Jumin comes to his shows all the time, but this is just too much.

He needs to do something right now, otherwise he will go insane. It’s a good thing that Jaehee is here. She at least is nice enough to give him attention during this event.

“How much longer, Jaehee? I think I might actually get a wrinkle before all of this is over.”

“It shouldn’t be too much longer before it’s done. Why don’t you go walk around? It might pass the time faster. Jumin will understand.”

Zen sure as hell hopes so. He definitely doesn’t expect his boyfriend to stay still for the entirety of his shows, so Jumin shouldn’t expect the same out of him. He slips out of the luxurious ball room, thankful for he dark lighting as he walks out into the hall.

He makes his way out onto the balcony, closing his eyes at the cold night air that brushes against his skin. God, he doesn’t know how Jumin does this day in and day out without snapping. It’s a complete miracle to be honest. There’s at least another half hour on those slides. Would it be bad if he stayed out here for that long?

Jumin has to understand that he’s not made to be in these kinds of events for too long. He hasn’t been conditioned for that just like Jumin hasn’t been conditioned for musicals and T.V. shows.

Zen sits on the edge of the balcony, his decision to wait on his boyfriend out in the fresh air final. People peer at him through the glass doors, trying to get a look at the famous man who’s dating the even bigger business man. After a year of dating that man he should be used to all the staring, but it still makes him conscious.

What do they say about him behind closed doors? Do they approve of him? He supposes it shouldn’t matter because at the end of the day the only one Jumin care about is him and Elizabeth the 3rd. Yet he still can’t help but think that everything he does is a reflection on his boyfriend. Will leaving the event affect Jumin somehow?

He should go back in, but the thought of having to sit in that stuffy room for a few more minutes has him cringing. Jaehee will cover for him even if he feels guilty leaving her in that situation. Being cooped up in a room without moving around is just not where he’s meant to be.

“Hey, there you are. Jaehee told me you’d be here.” Zen practically jumps out of his skin when he hear Jumin behind him. He must have been spaced out for longer than he thought if Jumin is out of the room already.

“Is everything done?” he asks, leaning up to give his boyfriend a kiss.

“No. I just noticed that you were missing and luckily another person took my place so I could come and find you. Is everything okay?”

Jumin actually left a speech to find him? That’s the sweetest thing he has ever done. He stands, backing Jumin up until his back hits the wall. He’s a little turned on by the fact that Jumin would risk so much for him, especially since his father will most likely hear about it in the morning.

“Zen, what are you doing?”

“If I gave you a blowjob right now would you object?”

Zen doesn’t give Jumin much time to think about it as he drops down to his knees, fingers moving quickly to undo the buttons and zipper. He pulls Jumin’s already hardening cock out of his underwear.

“Someone could come outside.” Jumin contradicts his words by sliding a hand through Zen’s hair, grabbing onto the strands as he prepares himself for what’s to come.

“Better make this quick, then.”

Zen doesn’t waste any time wrapping his lips around the head of Jumin’s swollen cock. His boyfriend is thick and his gag reflex has never been the best. He works what he can in his mouth while his other hand wraps around the base, swiping his tongue over the already leaking slit.

“I never pegged you as the adventurous type.” Jumin’s voice is ragged, his breathing labored. This is turning him on more than the man would like to admit. “I always knew you were a slut, though.”

Zen moans at the dirty talk that slips past his boyfriend’s lips. He’s surprisingly good at it and it turns him on immensely. His fingers work at Jumin’s balls while his mouth continues to glide over his wet cock, wishing they were at home so they could do more.

“You love people’s eyes on you. How would you love for people to watch you suck me off? Would you like that, Zen? Would you love for people to watch as I fuck you?”

At that moment Zen tries to take Jumin as far as he can, his mouth gagging around the size of it. Gagging isn’t fun for him all the time, but it’s definitely fun for his boyfriend. He loves the feeling of his cock being wrapped in Zen’s mouth. It sends him to the edge far too quickly.

But while he would love to have people watch them (that is a kink they have yet to explore in depth) he needs this to be quick. He wants Jumin to fuck him. He also wants to scream while being fucked. So, that’s the dilemma right now.

Normally he likes to tease his boyfriend, likes to draw out his pleasure until he’s flipping Zen over and fucking him senseless. They don’t have that luxury right now, but they will when they get home.

He forces himself to take as much of Jumin’s cock as he can, fingers continuing to play with his balls. Zen swipes his tongue along the underside of his cock, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking as hard as he can.

“Shit, Zen!” That’s all the warning he gets before he feels warmth hit the back of his throat, letting Jumin’s cum fill his mouth. He tries to swallow as much as he can, feeling some of it dribble down his chin. Zen keeps his mouth working until he’s sure his boyfriend is done.

“We are getting in my car and I’m not letting you leave my bed until tomorrow afternoon. Do you understand?”

Zen shivers at the promise those words hold, wiping the rest of the cum off of his chin.

“What about the meeting?”

Jumin tugs Zen up by his collar, placing an open mouth kiss on his lips.

“ _Fuck_ the meeting and _fuck_ you.”

Zen likes the sound of that.


	4. Bukakke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of KINKtober. Each chapter will hopefully have new couples and I will try my best to update everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash. I am trash for seeing HInata get wrecked. That is all. 
> 
> Day 4: Bukakke (where a group of people cum on an individual's face) 
> 
> But wait folks. This won't be the last of this piece. I will adding more to it and post it into my 100 kinks challenge. Hinata is not done being wrecked. 
> 
> tumblr: writeitinred.tumblr.com

Hinata is anxious. It’s nothing new of course, since he always gets nervous at meets, but his stomach begs to differ. They have only just arrived to their second tournament of the volleyball season and his tummy is already growling at him, tying itself into knots.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Hinata puts a hand over his mouth and a hand on his stomach as he leans against the van. It’s nothing new to his teammates, though Tanaka still steps out of the way as a precaution.

“Already?” Tsukkiyama teases, slinging his bag over his shoulders. “Usually you at least make it into the building before having a breakdown.”

Hinata can’t find the strength to respond, knowing that if he does he’ll most likely puke all over him.

“Just go to the bathroom,” Daichi orders and Hinata would hug him if he didn’t think it would end in disaster. “But you better be back in time before we go on the court.”

Hinata nods his head in understanding and rushes off into the building. There are so many intimidating people here that it takes all of Hinata’s will power to concentrate on finding the bathroom. They are all looking at him. At least, it _feels_ like they’re looking at him. They’re probably sizing him up, trying to find his weaknesses but he just needs to find a bathroom and it seems impossible in a huge place like this.

He finds it eventually, but he shouldn’t be surprised when he sees Oikawa and Iwaizumi walking towards it as well. He should get used to fact that he’s going to run into his rivals every time or maybe he should dye his hair so no one recognizes him. Yeah, that’s a good idea actually, since his hair is so easily recognizable.

He tries to keep his head down anyway like it’s going to work.

“Well, if it isn’t shrimpy.”

Damn it. He has his hand on the door and everything. He chooses to ignore them anyway, pushing himself in with the hope that Oikawa will let whatever he wants to say drop. But that’s not in Oikawa’s nature and it’s not in Iwaizumi’s nature to always talk him out of things, so it’s not long before they are both in his personal space.

“Didn’t anyone tell you to respect your elders?”

“Look, I just need to go the bathroom. Can’t this wait until I’m done?” In truth he doesn’t have to go anymore but it’s the perfect excuse to get out of this situation.

“No, this can’t wait. I’m tired of you striding around like you own the place, like you’re great. It’s getting ridiculous.”

Hinata laughs nervously, wondering how he’s going to be able to get out of this situation. What more can he say than ‘I need to go to the bathroom'? Seems that his anxiousness has been directed towards Oikawa and Iwaizumi rather than the game.

Speaking of which, his teammates should come looking for him soon. It’d be cool if they hurried their search efforts a little bit.

The sound of the bathroom door opening makes him jump, but in his defense he has the right to be frightened.

“Why is it that I always meet you three when I never want to intentionally?” Hinata would know that voice anywhere, seeing as though it gets him excited the moment he hears it. That voice also makes his knees quiver.

“Ushijima,” Oikawa hisses his name like he just met Satan himself. “I see you brought a friend with you this. Can’t you go to the bathroom alone?”

Aone looks like a giant in this tiny school bathroom. Then again, the four men surrounding him all seem like giants.

“In any case, I think it’s time to teach Hinata a lesson. Don’t you think?” Oikawa’s words startle Hinata, and he takes a step back towards the door. He needs to get out of here, they are all scaring him. How’d they go from insults to focusing their attention on him? What the _hell_ did he ever do to them?

“I don’t think you’re going anywhere.”

Hinata’s back hits a hard body and when he looks up he sees Ushijima standing there, an unmoving mass of muscle. He swallows, suddenly more nervous than he had been when he first got here.

Ushijima slides his vision over to Aone, who just shrugs and puts himself in front of the door. Looks like he really isn’t getting out of here then.

“What lesson do I have to learn?” Hinata questioned.

“Hmmm,” Oikawa hums, taking a step forward until he’s standing right in front of Hinata. Hinata tries not to flinch when the man’s fingers come up to grip his chin, keeping him still as he leans in. Their lips are only inches apart, something that should have him struggling but he doesn’t move. “For starters, you need to learn how to respect your elders. Secondly, you need to learn your place here. Don’t worry, though. We’ll teach it to you today.”

“Wh—hmph!” Oikawa’s lips cover his in an instant, tongue forcing his mouth open. It startles Hinata enough to push Oikawa back only to have Ushijima grab his arm so he can’t fight him off.

“See what I mean?” Oikawa purrs, running his fingers through his hair. He’s back in Hinata’s space again, the fingers of his free hand slipping below his waistband teasingly. “Let’s start with the first lesson. Respecting your elders. Be a good boy and follow our orders, okay?”

The need to fight is still coursing through him, but Hinata’s not going to lie. That kiss was the best kiss he has ever received and it had left him weak in the knees. He wants more of it.

“I’ll be a good boy,” Hinata promises.

Oikawa’s eyes light up with joy, practically glowing at Hinata’s obedience. Ushijima lets go of his arms but he still stays close in case Hinata tries to run off again. Not like he can with Oikawa and Iwaizumi crowding him. It’s obvious that they are both hard from the bulge in front of their pants, but it’s weird to think that it’s because of _him_.

“Is the door locked?” Because if his team (or anyone for that matter) walked in on him with a cock in his mouth and one in his ass, he doesn’t know how he’ll be able to handle that.

“Aone is going to do the honors of standing guard, but don’t worry, he’ll have his turn with you later.”

Hinata can’t help the shiver that runs through him. The words alone are enough to get him excited, but the thought of having Aone fucking him makes his knees weak.

Oikawa’s fingers slip further into his shorts, the tips brushing softly against his hardening cock. A whimper slips past his lips, hips leaning in for more of his touch. The taller male laughs at him, fingers slipping away completely. He bites back a whimper, knowing that the sound won’t get him anywhere.

“Someone’s a little slut.” Oikawa’s fingers grip his chin once again, holding on tight. “How badly do you want our cocks? Get on your knees and beg for it.”

Hinata looks down at Oikawa’s erection, his mouth immediately watering at the thought of how it might taste in his mouth. He drops down to his knees without having to be told a second time. He wants this. God, he wants this so much.

“Please.”

“What was that? I don’t think I heard you right.”

Hinata can feel his cheeks begin to redden. “I want all of your cocks. I want them in my mouth and I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk. I want this to be all I think about during the matches today.”

“You’re such a good boy. For that I’ll give you a reward.”

Hinata’s throat goes dry the minute Oikawa’s fingers curl around the band of his shorts, pulling them down to let his cock free. It’s big—thick—and he wonders how he’s going to be able to fit that in his mouth or _in_ him for that matter.

The panic must have shown on his face because Oikawa’s finger curls under his chin, tugging until Hinata looks up.

“Listen, if this becomes too much for you, just say so, okay? We have lube with us so it won’t hurt as much.”

Hinata nods his head, reaching a hand out to wrap a hand around Oikawa’s cock. It feels so warm and smooth. It’s almost too beautiful to suck on. And that moan that slips past his lips goes straight to his cock.

“Don’t just stare at it. You know what to do with that pretty mouth of yours.”

Hinata knows _exactly_ what to do with his mouth. He leans forward, licking the underside of Oikawa’s cock before wrapping his lips around the head. It somehow tastes like the older male—clean and salty. He keeps that comment to himself.

“Make sure you don’t forget about Iwaizumi or Ushijima behind you. Aone, get over here. Everyone needs to experience how good your mouth feels.”

He’s surrounded now, but he’s not complaining. He pulls away from Oikawa with an audible pop, giving the tip a kiss before moving onto Iwaizumi’s cock. His cock is wider and it’s a little harder to fit into his mouth. He’s not a quitter, though.

Hinata takes Iwaizumi’s cock until the tip hits the back of his throat, making audible slurping sounds as he bobs his head up and down. He reaches a hand out, wrapping his hand around the nearest dick to him. They are all so huge and heavy. How is he going to be able to fit all of these cocks inside of him? It’ll be an adventure, that’s for sure.

“Why don’t you give Aone some love with your mouth? I think Iwaizumi can have fun with his hand for a minute or two.”

Hinata gags slightly when he pulls back from Iwaizumi’s cock, feeling some of his spit slide down his chin. He watches Iwaizumi step away from him, letting Aone take his place. There is _definitely_ no way he’ll be able to fit all that in his mouth, but that’s what he has his hands for. With his pretty mouth wrapped around his friend’s cock, he slides his fingers overs Aone’s balls. It’s the best he can do right now, seeing as how his mouth is already becoming sore from being stretched so much. He can only imagine how his ass is going to feel later.

He hallows out his cheeks, the sound echoing off the walls. Everything about this is obscene. The fact that he is sucking off four guys in the bathroom, the wet slide of their hands gliding over their cocks while they wait their turn, the soft moans slipping out of their mouths, and most of all the sounds that are coming from him.

“What would your teammates say if they found you like this?” Iwaizumi pants as Hinata switches to Ushijima’s cock, his mouth tired and sore. “Would they want to join? Would they want to fuck their whore of a teammate?”

Hinata moans around the cock in his mouth, the image those words bring causing him too much pleasure.

“I bet he would like that,” Oikawa breathes out, his fingers curl into Hinata’s hair to rock his face into Ushijima’s cock. The motion makes him cough and splutter, forcing himself to push against Oikawa’s hand and breathe.

He turns around to put the taller male back into his mouth and that’s how the next few minutes go. He passes himself around like some kind of toy, but that’s okay. He’s enjoying every moment of this, even if he has choked more times than he would like to admit.

Oikawa’s fingers are in his hair the minute Hinata comes back around to him, pulling him back roughly. His fingers stay, clenching his copper locks and holding tight so he can’t move his head.

“We’re going to come on that pretty little face of yours. Keep your mouth open. Might as well swallow some of it as well.”

The tip of Oikawa’s cock slaps against his lips, the rest of the group following suit. It’s a little overwhelming having so many dick slapping against his face, but also liberating in a way. It’s a whole new experience.

He listens to their ragged breathing, watches as they close their eyes in anticipation for their orgasm. They don’t all come at the same time but it’s at least a steady stream of come. It feels warm against his skin but there is just so _much_ of it. How much come can be in one cock? The answer is a lot, apparently.

“Now that’s a beautiful sight to see,” Ushijima purrs, running a finger through the come on his face. “Though I believe this get-together is far from over. What do you guys think?”

Hinata searches their faces, watching their faces light up with mischief.

This is going to be a _long_ day.


	5. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be updated everyday, as will the tags. Everything that I post here is for KINKtober and there will be different couples for each chapter as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written humiliation before so I hope this is acceptable!  
> Day 5: Humiliation 
> 
> I also just wanted to dive right into this filth, so it's going to hit you from the very beginning! 
> 
> Tumblr: writeitinred.tumblr.com

\--

“Spread your legs for the crowd, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi’s mouth is close to Oikawa’s ear, lips brushing softly against the skin. “Let them see your panties. You went through great lengths to pick them out tonight.”

“Yes, Sir.” It’s amazing to see how submissive his lover can get when they are in situations like these. Oikawa lives for public humiliation and since it’s his birthday, he’s going to make it a good one.

“Let them see how much of a whore you are.”

Oikawa does as he’s told, spreading his legs in the front of the eager crowd. They all holler and whistle their appreciation, the actions going straight to his lover’s cock. It’s already starting to leak, if the huge wet spot on the front of his red lace panties is anything to go by.

He knows Oikawa can come to this. He can come at Iwaizumi’s command, but he wants to draw this out for a while.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

Oikawa whimpers, his legs spreading even wider. People in the crowd already have their cocks out, stroking themselves in lazy motions. His boyfriend won’t miss that.

He’s still standing behind Oikawa, mouth still brushing along his ear. _This_ is the part that gets his lover off. Even if the crowed can’t hear what he’s saying, they still know that Oikawa will be the good submissive that he is. The man doesn’t miss an opportunity to put on a show and tonight is no exception.

“You’re going to touch yourself. Put on the show you so desperately want, and make sure you beg. I want this whole room to know that you’re a slut who’s not satisfied with one cock. Keep your legs spread.”

Oikawa does as he’s told, fingers gliding down his neck and chest. They slide past his nipples and towards his cock. Now this just won’t do.

Iwaizumi reaches out for Oikawa’s wrist, gripping it tight as he brings it back up. “Do you want to be punished tonight? I thought you were a good boy.”

His words are loud now, letting the crowd know that his submissive has done something bad. When he raises his voice like this they know that they have a say in what happens to Oikawa. He doesn’t let them cross certain boundaries, but there’s a lot that his submissive is willing to do.

“Spank him,” someone suggests, backed up by a round of agreement.

“Have you been a bad boy, Oikawa?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Tell me, what did you do that I disapproved of? Say it loud enough for the room to hear you.”

Oikawa’s cheeks are completely flushed, a sign of his embarrassment. Good.

“I—I...”

“Louder, Oikawa. Whores don’t stutter when they know they want something.”

“I didn’t take my time when I was touching myself, Sir. I need to be punished.”

Iwaizumi huffs out a laugh. Leave it to his submissive to beg to be punished. He swears Oikawa misbehaves every time just to get some type of punishment.

“Get on your hands and knees. Make sure you face the crowd so they can see that pretty ass of yours.”

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Oikawa move so quickly in his life. It’s a punishment for fuck’s sake and he’s acting like it’s the best thing to happen to him since they got together.

“My, my,” Iwaizumi purrs, rolling up his sleeves. “You’re an eager little slut aren’t you? This is supposed to be a punishment.”

He runs his fingers down the curve of Oikawa’s spine, feeling the muscles tense and relax under his touch. His skin is hot, another testament to how turned on his lover is right now. He presses a kiss to the back of Oikawa’s neck, biting at the skin before soothing the mark with his tongue.

“I think you should choke on a cock while I spank you. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy. You, with the messy black hair. Get over here. Shove your dick into my sub’s mouth and make sure he doesn’t come up for air until he has your cum down his throat. Do you understand?”

The male scrambles up towards Oikawa, cock already out and ready to be sucked. His lover’s mouth is open and waiting. The gagging noise that’s made when the male shoves the cock down his throat is music to Iwaizumi’s ears.

“I’m thinking ten. Is ten a good number for him?”

“I’m thinking fifteen!” someone shouts.

“Fifteen? What do you think, Oikawa?”

Oikawa tries to talk around the cock in his mouth, and all that comes out is a gargled ‘yes, Sir.’ God, his submissive looks so good with a cock in his mouth. It makes his own cock twitch with the need to bury himself deep within his boyfriend.

“That’s my good little whore.” Iwaizumi raises his hand, letting it land on Oikawa’s ass with a hard smack. He hears the man yelp followed by another choke as the cock slides deeper down his throat. “That’s right. Moan like a bitch in heat. Let everyone know how much you love to suck cocks.” He raises his hand again, sending another blow to Oikawa’s ass. He smooths out the red marks, soothing the sting. Iwaizumi looks at his submissive’s face, chin shiny with his saliva.

The man is moving his hips quick and hard, fingers gripped tight in Oikawa’s hair. He’s not letting up, which is exactly what Iwaizumi wants since his submissive looks blissed beyond belief. It’s a sure sign that he’s almost at his limit and ready to come.

His hand fires in rapid succession, landing five hard blows in a row.

“Don’t you dare come yet. You have eight more of these to go.”

Oikawa whimpers and clenches his ass as he struggles to keep his orgasm at bay. The male in front of him grunts, his hips stilling as he releases his cum in his lover’s mouth. At the same time Iwaizumi takes it upon himself to land the rest of his blows.

He feels Oikawa tense up under his palm, his come shooting onto the floor. “That right. Make sure you drink all of his cum. Don’t let a drop of it slip out.”

His submissive does everything that he is told while Iwaizumi does his best to take the sting of his slaps away.

“Thank you guys for coming tonight, but I think that this show is over. The next time we’ll be back we’ll let you know.”

The crowd around them groans but they leave soon enough, leaving the two of them alone.

“How about we get you cleaned up and then we can head home for a nice relaxing bath?”

Oikawa giggles in response. “Thank you for tonight, Iwa-chan. It made my birthday amazing.”

Iwaizumi helps his lover off the ground, wiping away the spit and leftover come. Oikawa’s cheeks are still flushed but that’s to be expected after everything he’s gone through today.

“You were amazing tonight. Thank you for being wonderful.” He presses a kiss against Oikawa’s forehead.

“Next time we do this I want to wear a corset. That would be fun.”

Iwaizumi blinks and wonders how his boyfriend can go from extremely exhausted one minute to a rejuvenated bouncy house the next. It’s a mystery, really.

“Let’s…just focus on getting you home and cleaned up and then we can talk about when we want to do this again. Deal?”

Oikawa practically beams. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and/or comments are appreciated!


	6. Size Difference and Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be updated mostly every day and I hope to make it with different couples for each chapter. Tags will also be updated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined days since I'm behind. Day 6 and 7-Size difference and creampie. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and has been supporting me! It means a lot! 
> 
> tumblr: writeitinred.tumblr.com

“You know,” Asahi says as slides his hands down Nishinoya’s curves. “You could have told me that you have a size kink.”

“Yeah, but that’s embarrassing. Imagine if I were to tell people that you’re not as sweet and sensitive as they think you are. How would you feel about that?”

Asahi laughs nervously. “I don’t think that applies in this situation, but I get what you’re saying. So then, you like when I use my size to dominate you?” He presses a kiss to the hollow of Nishinoya’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. He hears the smaller man groan, can feel his legs spreading apart.

“Of course I do. It’s so easy for you to manhandle me into any position you want, and that is just so _sexy_ to me.”

“When I do this?” Asahi grabs both of Nishinoya’s wrists to throw them over his head. “It turns you on?”

“More than you even know.”

“Oh, I think I do.” Asahi takes the moment to grind their cocks together. Nishinoya is glad that they sleep naked. It makes having awkward kink talks and sex much easier. “I’m up for exploring this kink if you are.”

“Fuck, yes,” Nishinoya moans and without further preamble, Asashi uses his strength to flip his boyfriend over, and this is something Nishinoya can get definitely get off to.

He feels Asahi’s hands grip under his hips, lifting him up on his hands and knees.

“Do you want to be held down? Are you into that sort of thing?"

“Please. I want you to manhandle me. Don’t ask me for what I want. Just do it.”

Asahi’s hands slide down the curve of his spine, splaying it between his shoulder blades as he pushes him down into the mattress.

“Stay,” he whispers into Nishinoya’s ear, pressing him down harder.

This is what he loves about Asahi. He’s sweet and can’t harm a fly when they are out in public, but once they are alone and don’t have an audience, Asahi will give him a sheer display of force and dominance. This part of his boyfriend makes him willing and compliant, something he is not normally. 

He usually hates being commanded, but right now? He absolutely loves it. He loves being held down and told to stay like he’s some kind of dog. It makes him feel hot and heavy, his cock twitching in anticipation.

He can feel Asahi withdrawing, hand still pressed down between his shoulder blades and when he hears the click of the lube being opened it tells him where this is going.

The first lubed finger that touches his hole makes him flinch slightly. He hears Asahi mutter an apology and feels his hand retracting from his body.

“It’s okay. Just keep your hand on me. I need it.” His words are a jumbled mess but his boyfriend seems to get it. His hand is back where it’s supposed to be, his lubed finger slipping inside of his hole. Asahi’s fingers are definitely thicker than his own and able to reach farther.

Nishinoya can’t help the whimpers that slip out of his mouth, trying his best to push back against the finger in him. He needs more and he knows that Asahi is holding himself back so he doesn’t hurt him. “Asahi, you know that I won’t break. I need more than just a finger.”

Asahi thankfully complies with his begging, pressing in a second finger. It’s a tight fit, a bit uncomfortable, but it’s nothing he can’t handle. If he can take all of his boyfriend’s dick, he should be able to take a couple of fingers.

But the third finger creates a slow burn that has him withering. It’s not a bad feeling, not at all, but he’s always so tight that it’s a very uncomfortable fit right now.

“Asahi— _fuck_ _me_. I don’t care if I’m not as prepared as you, just fuck me—ah!” His boyfriend’s hand slides from between his shoulder blades to around his neck, applying the same amount of pressure he did before. It feels so good, almost borders on too much. The fingers still continue to move inside of him, unhurried. The tips keep brushing against his prostate and it’s driving me insane. “Asahi, _please_.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely. Condom or no condom?”

Leave it to Asahi to always remember protection.

“Without a condom. I want you to come inside of me.”

His boyfriend doesn’t have to be told twice, but instead of leaving Nishinoya on his knees, Asahi grabs an ankle and flips the smaller man over. He lands back on the bed with a yelp but the move sends waves of pleasure through him.

This is exactly what he wants and he’s glad that Asahi is giving it to him. They’ll have to explore this kink more often. He watches Asahi through hooded lids, watches as he grabs both of his ankles this time to spread his legs further apart. There’s a bit of anticipation, waiting for Asahi’s cock to enter him, but when it does Nishinoya has to force himself to be quiet. His boyfriend is just so _huge_ that it’s hard not to be uncomfortable until it’s buried deep within his body.

“You feel so good,” Asahi moans out, the grip on his ankles tightening ever so slightly. “So tight even though I prepped you.”

“You can go ahead and move.” Nishinoya’s voice cracks, a sure sign that his body is becoming overrun with pleasure.

Asahi surprisingly listens to him, sliding his hips back until the tip of his cock is catching on the rim of Nishinoya’s hole before sliding back in with one thrust.

There are two modes that Asahi can go into when they have sex. One is the gentle kind, where nothing is rushed and kisses are pressed to every inch of his skin. The other is rough and dirty and that’s the kind that Nishinoya starts to beg for.

Asahi moves in a frenzied pace, hips slapping against his ass with each rough thrust. He pushes Nishinoya’s legs back towards his head, the new angle making it easier for Asahi to slide in deeper and into his prostate with amazing precision.

Nishinoya is right on the edge of his orgasm, his cock leaking freely now. The precum is sliding all over his belly, shining in the morning light.

“You look so beautiful getting fucked like this. Such a good boy.” The praise goes straight to his cock, makes his muscles tighten and he’s coming before he can even give a shout of warning.

“Shit, Nishinoya.”

His muscles tighten around Asahi’s cock and it’s not long before his boyfriend’s hips are stilling, releasing his cum deep inside him.

Their breathing is harsh and ragged but it doesn’t stop the giggle that slips out of Nishinoya. He can’t stop the giggles either, especially when he feels Asahi slips out as well as the cum. It feels a little weird but he likes it.

“You look good with my cum sliding out of your ass. I wish I could see you like this more often.”

“Who says you can’t?”

Nishinoya reaches down, pulling his cheeks apart so Asahi can see the cum dripping out of his hole easier, a hiss spilling out when his boyfriend swipes his thumb over his hole. He brings the finger to his mouth, popping it in and moaning at the taste.

“So, I’m assuming we can do this again? Explore this size kink further?”

“I’m sure we can explore it all weekend after I take a shower.”

Asahi laughs, a hearty sound that sends Nishinoya’s heart pounding.

“That sounds like a pretty good deal.”

“I love you, Asahi.” Nishinoya smiles at him, reaching up to tug his boyfriend down for a kiss.

“I love you too, Noya. More than you will ever know.”

“Oh, I think I might have some idea.”

They never do make it to the shower.


	7. Leather Gloves and Breath Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, due to the fact that I really need to start cracking down on studies and I have other things I need to start writing for as well some of these chapters will be ficlets. I will try my absolute best to not always do ficlets but I really can't promise anything. 
> 
> Day 8 and 9: Leather Gloves and Breath Play

There are a lot of things in this world Daichi thought he would never do.

He never thought he would get a motorcycle for one; never thought he would be in a biker gang either. And he definitely didn’t never though he’d be slamming a dude against a bathroom wall, fingers gripping his neck tight.

The world is just full of surprises.

“Did you really think you could steal from me?” he growls, shoving him harder into the wall. “It was a very pathetic attempt I might add.”

“Careful buddy, don’t you know I loved to be choked?”

“And I love having my dick sucked, but the only difference is I don’t steal to get what I like.”

“Well,” the man rasps. “What if you choke me until I cum and then I’ll suck you off. Fair trade. “

Daichi thinks about it as he searches those honey colored eyes that are lit up with mischief. He knows what he’s about to do is crazy, but the thought of having his cock sucked by those pretty pink lips makes his cock twitch.

“You’re going to suck me off first and then I’ll get you off. Thieves don’t get special treatment. Now get on your knees.”

Daichi lets go of the man’s neck just enough to let him slide down to his knees, fingers carding through his platinum blond hair. The darkness of his leather gloves is a shock but it’s strangely turning him on.

“How about I choke on your dick instead? That way everybody’s happy.”

“Whatever gets you to blow me quicker.”

The man gives him a sly smirk, long, pale fingers working at his pants to free his cock from his restraining pants. It’s already half hard but that doesn’t stop him from taking all of Daichi in his mouth.

Being surrounded by wet, tight heat makes Daichi groan, fingers curling into the man’s hair. His tongue works Daichi until he’s nice and hard, cheeks hollowing with every bob of his head.

“I thought you were going to chock me with your cock?” The man asks when he comes up for air, tongue sliding over his shaft. His lips are shiny with saliva and come, a picture that Daichi hopes he’ll remember later. It’s one sight to see that’s for sure.

“Get back to it then.”

The man smiles at him before sliding him back into his mouth, and this time Daichi doesn’t hold back. He grips the pretty man’s hair roughly while he starts to move his hips roughly. The first gag sends vibration deep through his cock making Daichi moan, but he doesn’t stop there. His hand moves around to the side of the man’s head, bringing his other hand down so that he’s gripping to the sides tightly.

His thrusts are rough and he can see tears starting to prickle at the corner of the man’s eyes, which Daichi being the nice guy that he is, makes him want to stop. He remembers the man telling him that he liked being chocked, something that he will never understand but everyone has their own kinks.

Daichi fucks into the man’s mouth with vigor, making sure he never catches a break. It’s not long before he can feel himself rising the brink of orgasm, hips snapping at a brutish pace now. The man seems to be taking his cock like a pro, the best blowjob he has ever received if he’s being honest with himself.

“I’m going to cum,” he breathes. “I’m going to cum and you’re going to swallow every last drop of it. There better not be any drop that slides out of that perfect mouth.”

It only takes a few more thrusts before his hips are stilling, his orgasm coursing through him. It leaves his breathing ragged and his legs are shaking, but the man doesn’t let of a single drop of his cum leave his mouth.

“You know Suga, this roleplay thing is getting a little out of hand. If you wanted me to choke you that bad you could have asked me at home.”

He slips his now soft dick out of Suga’s mouth, tucking himself back in.

“Yeah, but,” Suga answers, wiping his mouth with the back of his shirt sleeve. “Where is the fun in that? This is much more exciting. Plus, you’ll wear your gloves and at home you won’t even though I find them incredibly hot.”

“I didn’t know about either of these things. You should probably just write down a list of your kinks. I’ll be down with a lot more than you think.”

He takes Sugawara’s hands in his, helping him to stand.

“By the way, do I need to help get you off?”

Daichi doesn’t miss the way his boyfriend’s cheeks light up with pink, a sure sign of embarrassment from him.

“You see I already…sort of…came in my pants.”

Daichi looks down at the front of Sugawara’s pants and sure enough there’s a wet spot spreading along the front of his pants. He can’t help but laugh even though he knows he shouldn’t.

“Don’t laugh at me! What am I going to do?”

“Well if I knew choking and leather gloves got you this excited I would have brought some extra pants with me, but your sweatshirt is good enough. Come here though.”

He tugs Sugawara by the loop of his pants, bringing him close enough to press a kiss to his lips. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have someone so wonderful and sexy as Suga, but he’ll take it.

“I love you, you know that?”

“Of course I know that. I don’t suck dicks for just anyone ya know?”

Daichi laughs, pressing another kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“I love you too, Daichi. Now let’s get back out there before the gang comes in looking for us. I don’t want to have to explain this to them.”

Daichi is definitely one lucky man alright.

 


	8. Edgeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crack ficlet b/c I didn't know what edgeplay was so I was going to do it, but then I did my research and decided against it. So in this case I am Yams.

“Have you ever thought of taking our sex life further?” Yamaguchi asks when they are curled against each other on Tsukishima’s bed. He buries his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

“What do you mean?”

“Like I know we do all this other kink stuff, but I was reading up on some others and what about doing some edgeplay?”

Yamaguchi is met with silence, pure silence that makes him anxious. Did he say something wrong? His only answer that he gets is Tsukishima’s laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“Do you even know what edge play is?” he says in between his laughter, making Yamaguchi pout. He pushes himself up on his elbows, looking down at his still laughing boyfriend.

“Well isn’t it where you push me do the brink of orgasm and then bring me back down from it until I can’t do it anymore?”

That sends Tsukishima into another fit of laughter, but Yamaguchi doesn’t think this is at all funny. He’s being serious.

“I’m not trying to be funny Tsukki. Isn’t that what it is?”

“No, Yams. That’s not it at all. What you are referring to is called edging. Did you read that website correctly?”

“I’m pretty sure I did. Why?”

Tsukishima doesn’t answer him just reaches for his phone, typing in a few letters before handing the phone to Yamaguchi.

“Make sure you read all of that and let me know what you think by the end.”

Yamaguchi does and if he thinks he had been embarrassed before then he had been mistaken. A whole new wave of embarrassment crashes over him, quickly handing the phone back to Tsukishima.

“P-People actually do that stuff? The more the you know right?”

“If they trust their Dom or partner enough, yes. This kind of play takes a lot of trust and I’m not saying that we don’t trust each other but I don’t think we’re anywhere close to being able to do edgeplay.”

“I’d rather stick to edging. I don’t think blood or breath play are my kinks.”

“Are you sure because I can—“

“Please don’t finish that sentence. I’m already embarrassed enough as it is…I wouldn’t mind edging though. That I would be totally okay with.”

“Hmmm, then why don’t we test it out right now?” Tsukishima slides a hand down the front of Yamaguchi’s stomach, fingers catching on the band of his shorts.

“As long as no knives or guns are involved, I’m good.”

Tsukishima huffs out his laughter, leaning in to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“I can live with that.”


	9. S&M and Master/Slave (Mention)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bloody and rushed. 
> 
> Have a nice night guys!

"Do you really like this?" Bokuto asks as he winds his fist back and slams his fist into Akaashi's stomach. He watches his friend double over and it looks painful to him but to Akaashi it's a turn on apparently.

The bulge in his pants is a pretty obvious hint.

"Do you really like it when I say 'yes' to everything you want to do to me?" Akaashi wheezes out, clutching at his stomach. The pain feels amazing, can feel the pleasure coursing through his veins.

"Huh, I guess this kind of makes me the master and you the slave right?"

"Obviously this is getting you off too. Otherwise, you wouldn't even be doing this."

"You're not wrong."

Bokuto doesn't give Akaashi any warning before he decks him in the face. He takes great pleasure in seeing his friend's blissed out face. He has to admit that it had been a tad weird at first when Akaashi first told him of his kink, but it's grown on him.

They don't do it all the time though, well, not like they can since both of them don't want to be questioned about the kink.The bruise Akaashi will most likely sport on his face tomorrow will be questioned.

"Come on keep going. I want to wake up tomorrow and be able to feel everything."

Bokuto moans at the words, his cock twitching and precum leaking out. He's going to cum in his pants and that's completely okay with him.

Bokuto doesn't hold himself back. He punches and he kicks until Akaashi's nose is bloody mess and his body is quivering. He obviously forgot about the 'be inconspicuous' rule, but there's nothing they can do about that anymore.

"Do you give up yet? You're looking pretty rough dude."

"One more."

The blood that's traveling from Akaashi's nose slides over his lips and if Bokuto is being honest, it's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

"Wait, come here." Bokuto yanks Akaashi up by his black hair. There's a flash of pain over his handsome features but he has learned to ignore that. His friend loves pain, that's never going to change.

Bokuto slides his lips over Akaashi's, dipping his tongue in for a taste. His mouth fills with the metallic taste of blood, a taste he is all too familiar with and loves.

But this isn't about getting him off, it's about getting Akaashi off.

He picks up his knees and drives it right into Akaashi's stomach. He can feel the man gag but his muscles tighten and Bokuto knows he's cumming.

"Holy fuck."

"Holy fuck indeed." Bokuto laughs, sitting down next to his friend while he regain his breath.

"So same time next week?"

"As long as you fuck me next time I'm there."

Bokuto smiles, "I can do that."


	10. Medical Play and Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these aren't coming out as fast but I just started my second job and I have a lot of homework to catch up on so writing hasn't happened a lot this week!

“Do you really have to blindfold me? That’s a bit excessive.” Yoosung looks at the piece of fabric in Luciel’s hands warily. He doesn’t understand how they even got to this point in the first place. “And why do I have to be naked for this?”

“Didn’t you know? This is how they preform most medical checkups.”

“I may be dumb at times but I’m pretty sure this is not how checkup go. What I am pretty sure of though is that you just want to get kinky.”

Luciel laughs softly, threading the fabric through his fingers. “Okay, you caught me. I just thought it’d be fun to try something new. How about it?”

Yoosung looks at Luciel’s hopeful face, sees the pout starting to form and he knows he won’t be able to say ‘no’. Not that he wants to anyway.

Luciel definitely knows how to fuck.

“Fine, but if I say no then I mean no.”

“Of course, of course. You know that I will.”

Luciel wraps the fabric around his eyes and it’s such a weird feeling to have his sight taken away from him. All he can do is hear his boyfriend move around, most likely getting lube from the sound of the nightstand drawer being open and closed.

“Now why don’t you lie back and let Dr. Luciel take care of you?”

Yoosung tries not to laugh but the cheesy name is enough to make it slip out. He lies back on the bed regardless, his cock already starting to stand at attention. Apparently he’s more excited than he thought.

“Now where should I start first? Should I start with your hair? Or should I start with this?”

Luciel’s fingers curl around the head of his cock, making his hips jump and a whimper slips out of his mouth.

“It seems to have a healthy reaction to being touched.” Luciel comments, moving his fingers up and down his shaft. The feather light touch is enough to drive Yoosung crazy, but he wants more. He _needs_ more than just a simple touch.

“I think it’s time for your annual prostate exam don’t you think?”

He hears the click of the lube being opened before he can answer. He’s not complaining though, not when he feels a slick finger circling around his entrance. He spreads his legs wider, hearing his boyfriend chuckle at the pathetic sight.

“Do you really want my fingers that bad? I never thought my little Yoosung would be such a slut.”

Yoosung moans at the filthy words leaving Luciel’s mouth. The man knows that he has a weakness for dirty talk and will use it at any given time. He has done it in public before and he almost fell to the floor due to the fact he felt so weak.

Luciel slowly pushes his finger in slowly, the burn of it setting off his nerves. It sets his body on fire, but one finger is not enough. He needs more.

“I see you’re doing alright with one finger, but I can’t seem to find your prostate just yet. Maybe if I add another finger?”

“Fuck yes,” Yoosung moans out, feeling the burn and slide the second finger produces.

“You’re so lewd. What would the other members say if they saw you like this? Would they even believe how much you can squirm around? Oh! Wait, I think I finally found it!”

Yoosung wishes he can curse his boyfriend out, especially when the tips of Luciels’s fingers hit is prostate dead on. His boyfriend likes to pretend that he can never find his sweet spot when he knows _exactly_ where it is.

All he can do is moan and squirm as those long fingers find his prostate every time.

“It seems that everything is working correctly. I think this is the end of our medical exam.”

Yoosung startles at those words, hands grappling for the blindfold. He quickly pulls it off only to see Luciel smiling at him, another one of his stupid jokes.

“Luciel Choi, I swear to fucking hell if you stop now I will hide all of your precious chips and—fuck!”

Yoosung’s back bows and another finger slides into him, making him full. Luciel’s fingers are moving slowly, massaging his prostate until he’s a blubbering mess. His cock is leaking freely now, precum spilling onto his stomach.

“I don’t think that’s anyway you should talk to your doctor, Yoosung. I’m only trying to help.”

Yoosung’s hips are moving voluntarily now, jumping in time with Luciel’s fingers. He’s close now, can feel his pleasure building with each movement. It’s not long before he clenches around his boyfriend’s fingers and he’s cumming.

“If you think this is over you are sadly mistaken.” Yoosung breathes out.  He is _far_ from satisfied and the only thing that will satisfy him is his boyfriend’s dick.

“Oh no my lovely Yoosung.” Luciel leans in, lips inches away from Yoosung’s. “We have the whole night ahead of us and I don’t plan on letting you go.”

Yoosung definitely likes the sound of that.  


	11. Sounding (mention) and Wax Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounding is not my cup of tea but if it is yours then by all means more power to ya!
> 
> Day 15+16 Sounding and Wax Play

  
"Whatcha reading, sensei?"

Takeda jumps at the sound of Ukai's voice, shutting the browser window down. He tries to play it cool. It's too late tho. He already looks suspicious.

"Um, volleyball stuff! I just wanted to catch up on a few things before our match this weekend. My, my, is it practice time already? We better get going!"

Takeda tries to scramble out of his seat, that is until Ukai breaks his path.

"I saw what you were reading, Takeda." Ukai's lips are very close to his ear, turning his legs into jelly. Curse his boyfriend and his traitor of a body. "Care to explain?"

"N-not really. It's too embarrassing."

"Hmm," Ukai hums, fingers curling under Takeda's shirt. He should stop this. Someone could walk in any moment. "Well considering the fact you were looking at BDSM sights, I'm assuming you want to spice up our sex life?"

"Not that it's bad or anything!" Takeda stumbles through his words, trying to get his thoughts cohearant enough for his lover to actually understand him. "I just want to try something new. Don't get me wrong I absolutely love it when you throw me up against the wall and fuck me until my voice is raw, but sometimes it's nice to try something new."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, Takeda." Ukai's fingers are tracing lazy circles on his skin. Takeda doesn't know if he's doing it on purpose or if he's just doing it unconsciously. Whatever the decision he doesn't mind it one bit. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well before you came in, I was looking at sounding and no offense to anyone that enjoys it, but the idea of it just doesn't appeal to me. But wax play does. Would that be alright with you?"

Ukai thinks about it while Takeda fidgits anxiously.

"So what you're saying is that I would get to pour hot wax on you and watch you squirm around?"

Takeda smiles, leaning back to look at Ukai's face directly. He doesn't miss the mischievous glint in those eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, but since you caught me before practice even begun we'll have to wait."

Ukai groans. "What if I just got another coach for practice. Would that work?"

"We are not going to abandon the kids just to have some kinky sex. That'd be rude. Come on now, let's go."

"What about a kiss first?"

How can he deny Ukai that?

\--

"Sorry I'm late! I had to stay behind and talk to some of the teachers! Is-oh my. What's all this?"

Takeda freezes in mid-step, looking at all the candles that have been lit on their bedroom. Not that he's complaining, especially since Ukai is already in their bed naked.

"Well I figured while you were out, I might as well get everything together. There's just one thing missing which is you of course. You're going to have to take off though."

Takeda doesn't have to be told twice. It's not long before he's lying on his back with Ukai by his side, a candle already in his hand.

"If at any moment you want to stop,let me know. There's no shame in that."

Takeda nods his head in confirmation, watching as the candle in Ukai's hand tips to the side. The wax seems to go in slow motion, in one long stream. It burns, but he expected that. What he didn't expect is the pleasure he'd recieve from it; he didn't expect his hips to jump or his cock to twitch and grow as the wax spills down his chest.

"Is that okay?"

"More than okay. Keep going."

Ukai obeys, this time letting the wax slide down his stomach. From the red wax it looks like it's blood which oddly arousing to him as well? Should he really be this turned on? Probably not but he is anyway.

Ukai runs his fingers through the wax, turning it into patterns. The feather light touch has his legs spreading and a whimper sliding out of his mouth.

"What do you want love?"

"Fingers-fuck-I want you to finger fuck me while you pour the wax on me. Please."

The sound of the lube being opened is like a gunshot to his ears. Not in the bad sense that he flinches but the exciting, adrenaline coursing through his veins, sense.

The first finger slips in smoothly, followed by more wax.

"You're doing so well for me baby, taking all of this so well. You ready for a second finger?"

"Yes! Please!"

Ukai doesn't give him just one finger but he slips in two fingers, crooking his fingers in time with the hot wax being spilled across his stomach. Between the heat of the wax and the fingers sliding over his prostate he's cumming.

"Well this is a sight to see. The streaks of white and red are so beautiful."

Takeda giggles as he comes down from his high.

"Sorry for coming so soon."

"Nothing to be sorry for, ya goof. Besides we got all night to have fun."

"Well," Takeda reaches out, tugging Ukai back down to him. "Then please do proceed."

Ukai gives his lips a small peck, nipping at his bottom lip with a huff of laughter.

"Let's get started then."


	12. Daddy and Bloodplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I even did blood play right, but I tried. 
> 
> Day 17 and 18- Blood/Gore and Daddy

  
Yoosung has been known to be impatient, especially when it comes to having Luciel fuck him into the mattress. But having to wait for more than 20 minutes is ridiculous.

Luciel said he would be in the bedroom when he's done answering an email. He should have known to distract him immediately because know he probably forgot all the dirty talk he whispered into Yoosung's ear to get him riled up.

Well he's just going to have to distract him again.

"How's it going out here?" Yoosung asks when he walks into Luciel's work area.

"I can't seem to get this coding right for this project. Something keeps getting messed up!"

"Poor baby." Yoosung coos, sliding himself down on Luciel's lap. He's wearing one of his boyfriend's sweaters which is practically oversized on him, which is something that turns Luciel on instantly. "Why don't you take a break and play with your kitten?"

Luciel's hands slides up his bare thighs, settling on his hips.

"Well you see, kitten, I still have work to do. Play time will have to wait."

"But Daddy," Yoosung throws his arms around Luciel's shoulders. "Your kitten wants to play now. I've been waiting patiently for the past 20 minutes. Doesn't that give me some kind of reward?"

"Of course you do, but you can get an even bigger reward if you wait until I'm done."

"And if I don't want to? If I want my Daddy's cock splitting me open, I'm going to have to wait another 20 minutes? That hardly seems fair."

Lucile's fingers dig into his hip, a sure sign that Yoosung's words are turning him on.

"Then my kitten will have to be punished. If you can't wait patiently for me to fuck you, then that's not very good."

Yoosung leans forward, grinding his hips down on Luciel's hardening cock.

"Then punish me."

Yoosung slides off of Luciel's lap, grabbing the hem of the sweater to peel it off as he walks back into the bedroom. And now he just has to wait.

It doesn't take long before Luciel walks into the room.

"Get on the bed. On your stomach." Luciel orders, falling into his role as a Dom. It's easy enough for him to fall into the roll of a submissive.

"Yes, Daddy."

Yooaung does as he's told, already knowing what his "punishment" is going to be. Blood play is both of their kinks and one that is carried out almost every other week. Luciel knows how to cut his skin to not leave any scars which Yoosung is grateful for.

"How many cuts should I make on this pretty little skin. How much blood should be spilled? I'm thinking at least 15. That's punishment enough correct?"

"Of course, Daddy."

"I want you to count each one."

"Yes, Daddy. I'll do whatever you tell me to."

The slide of the blade against his skin is startling, but the moan that slips out is genuine and true. The burn of his skin being split open feels so good.

"One."

The burn of his skin is all he can feel coursing through him, the slide of the blood is just an added bonus.

He looses count of how many time the knife slides across his skin; he looses count of how many time Luciel leans down to lick the welling blood.

He's so hard that it hurts, but Luciel hasn't told him to come yet. He's shaking, the need to come overriding all of his senses.

"Can I come Daddy? Of fuck! Can I please come? I've been such a good kitten."

"I know baby. One more, kitten. Just one more and then you can come alright?"

The slice of the blade can't come quick enough, but when it does he shouts out the last number as he comes. It's such a sweet release that he almost sobs when he comes down from his high.

"Don't flip over just yet. I'm going to go and get a damp towel. I should have brought one in from the start. I'm sorry."

Yoosung doesn't have any energy to talk, let alone move. All he can do is wait for Luciel to come back.

"I'm really sorry. I just kind of list it when you took my sweater off, and I should have gotten everything prepared before we even started."

The cool cloth over his mark is enough to make him hiss. It'll hurt for tonight, but Yoosung never regrets what they do.

"It's okay, Luciel. I didn't go into a sub drop."

"You could have."

"But I didn't, and I'm okay. I'm the one who instigated this in the first place, so let's both take the blame and take a nap. I'm sleepy and the bandages can at least wait until later."

Luciel huffs out his laughter. Yoosung doesn't need to look at him to know that he's shaking his head.

"I love you, Yoosung. You know that?"

"Hmm." Yoosung hums, the sound turning into another hiss as the towel moves. "I love you too. Even if you ignore me for your work sometimes. Don't leave me hanging for so long next time, yeah?"

This time Luciel's laugh is boisterous, his light kiss on his cuts startling him a bit.

"I promise."

And that's all Yoosung will ever need to hear.


	13. Prostitution and Pet Play (mentioned)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this one, but there's andriel fluff so I mean it's a win/win situation here!

Neil can't remember a time when he felt like he had a place to call home.

He has always been on the run with his family, never settling in one place for too long before packing his things and going.

It's the same in every state though. They'll settle into some sleezy motel, Neil will sell his body to the highest bidder on the streets and they'll be on their way. If there's no one around with high dollar bills then he'll continue to sleep around during the night until he reaches the quota that's been set for him.

It's like that tonight. He's on his third round, no where near his quota for the week. Maybe if he went more than a few feet from the motel, but he needs a car to do that which is something his parents won't go for.

It's not insured and if he's caught, they're all fucked. Because if Neil is caught he's taking his family with him.

"Isn't it too cold to be dressing like a skank?"

He's heard these words before; he's heard time so many times that he knows when to throw his mental shields up and when to slide them down enough to become someone he's not.

"I'm sure you could warm me up. How about it?"

"How much you charge?"

Neil tries not to puke as the man's hands slide down his bare waist. The nausea rolls in his stomach, reaching higher and higher until Neil forces himself to swollow it down.

He needs to do this. He needs the money otherwise he won't get to eat tonight, nor will his father and mother be pleased. The bruises he had before already healed. He doesn't need anymore.

"Depends on how much you got in your wallet."

"How does $50 sound?"

Not enough. The words are on the tip of his tongue, but he needs the money. He needs this money. His life depends on it.

"That sounds perfect."

And Neil leads his fourth customer into an empty motel room, one step closer to getting another meal.

\--

He feels sick. God he feels sick as he stumbles out of the room. He didn't wait for the man to get changed, just took the $50 and ran out.

He can't keep the nausea down, running behind the motel before emptying out his stomach.

"What has you so fucked up?"

Neil wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, looking at up at the stranger. He's leaning against the brick wall, a cigarette dangling lazily between his fingers. There's not much light to go off of but Niel can see that his hair is blonde and he's a little shorter than most of the guys he's seen.

"Life."

"Been there, done that. But what's the real reason you're puking on poor defenseless flowers?"

Neil knows he shouldn't be talking to his man. He should go back out there to find more customers, but something draws Neil to him.

"I, um, I fucked someone for money a few minutes ago."

"Ah. So you're a prostitute?"

The way the man says it has shame branding itself into him. It's not the first time he has felt that and he doesn't think it'll be the last.

"Not by choice exactly."

"So you got a pimp?"

"Two of them actually. They're called my parents."

The man whistles, the sound of it settling Neil enough to croach next to him.

"The name is Neil."

"Andrew."

They fall into an easy silence. He hasn't felt this at ease since his birth.

He doesn't want it to end. Not when their chatter comes so easily to the both of them, even if Andrew's words are laced with ice most of the time.

"The dude I was just with wanted me to act like a dog." Neil admits, burying his head in the crook of his arm. "He wouldn't pay me if I didn't,so I acted like his own personal dog. That's why I was throwing up."

"Makes sense. I would throw up too if scum bags like these even came close to touching me. Why don't you just run?"

Neil shrugs.

"I've thought about, but my parents take all the cash that I make. I don't have anything to run with and they have connections every where we go. I can't-"

"Then why don't you run with me?"

Neil blinks, wondering if he heard those words right.

"What are you talking about?"

This time Andrew shrugs.

"I have a car and the money to support you. Obviously you don't want to go back to acting like someone's dog or scrounging for something to eat. So, come along."

Neil opens his mouth to say something, to reject Andrew's offer, but something in those sharp eyes makes him keep his mouth shut.

"Will you be able to handle random kidnappings attempts from my father's connections?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Then I think you have a done deal."

He shouldn't be doing this. He absolutely should not be doing this.

And yet when looks at Andrew something tells him that he may some day have to a place to call home. 


	14. Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next kinky fic I write for these two will be longer, but I just couldn't resist writing something about these two? They are both so adorable.

“Yuuri, I have a present for you.” Victor slides his hands over his lover’s shoulders, peppering his neck with soft kisses.

“What kind of present?”

“A congratulatory type of present for winning today’s competition.” Victor slides his tongue over Yuuri’s pulse, smiling at the low moan. “It involves my cock, a vibrator, and a never ending stream of pleasure. I know it’s not a pork cutlet bowl, but-“

“Victor you should probably shut up and kiss me.”

“Right. Probably.”

Victor slides his lips over Yuuri’s, tongue sliding through those parted lips. There will never be a time where he tires of his lover’s taste, will always craves more of it. Yuuri kisses like he skates, full of determination and love and it makes Victor hold him closer.

He lies them down on the bed, untying his bath robe. “You’re beautiful,” Victor murmurs against his lips, sliding his tongue back into his mouth. He feels Yuuri’s legs spreading open and it hits Viktor that out of all the men there are in this world, Yuuri chose him.

Yuuri chose him and keeps choosing him despite all the mistakes he has made.

Victor nuzzles his face into Yuuri’s neck, making his lover giggle. It’s his most ticklish spot, something that he has gotten the pleasure of learning.

“I think that’s you.” Yuuri giggles, pushing Victor away from his neck. “Now stop teasing me. I think you said something about a vibrator and your cock?”

Victor makes sure to work his lover into a quivering mess, two of his fingers gliding in and out of entrance. It’s not until he’s crying out for me that he slides the vibrator in. It’s on the lowest setting but it still makes Yuuri’s back arch and his thighs tighten.

“Look at you,” dragging his finger lightly over the underside of Yuuri’s cock. “Already so hard and leaking. Are you already going to come?”

The moan that slips out of his lover’s mouth is enough of a yes to him.

“You haven’t taken my cock yet. Would you consider taking my cock with the vibrator still inside you?”

The question makes Yuuri still and it makes Victor think that he asked something completely wrong. They’re not very adventurous with their sex life, not that he’s complaining or anything, but sometimes it’s nice to spice things up. Live outside the comfort zone a little. That is if Yuuri is up to it.

“Yuuri?”

“I’m okay. Do it. Make me feel full, Viktor.”

The words go straight to his cock, can feel it twitching with the need to be in his boyfriend. He doesn’t hesitate when he slicks up his fingers, prodding the rim before slipping a finger in. It’s a tight fit and he’s fairly big.

The vibrator doesn’t take up too much space. Still, he wants to make sure Yuuri isn’t hurt. Victor stretches out his hole until he’s sure Yuuri can take his cock, lining it up with his lover’s entrance.

“Are you really alright with this?”

“If I wasn’t I would have told you no.”

There’s that bossy side of Yuuri that loves to come out when he’s impatient. Usually he’ll get flustered and apologize for saying anything that he finds remotely rude, but not when it comes to sex. Victor finds it incredibly hot.

“Tell me to stop at any moment alright?”

“Just stick your cock in me please!”

He doesn’t have to be told twice, sliding his cock in as slow as he can. If he thought his fingers had been a tight fit, this is worse. It feels like he’s being sucked it, the vibrations from the toy driving him crazy. He’s not sure how long he’s going to be able to last if he has this tight heat wrapping around him.

“You feel so good.” Victor moans, giving an experimental roll of his hips. He chokes as those vibrations shoot straight through him. They shouldn’t be that strong, not when it’s on the lowest setting yet it’s like his nerves have been set on fire. Every move sends those flames through him, rising and rising until he’s moving his hips uncontrollably.

“Fuck Victor!”

The quiver and break in his voice tells Victor that Yuuri is close to coming, not that he’s far away either. With just a few more quick snap of his hips he stills, emptying himself inside of Yuuri. The aftershocks make him twitch, feels his lover clamp down around him as he comes as well.

“Are you alright?”

Yuuri hums in response, his blissed out face a blessing to Victor. It’s still amazing that he’s the only one who gets to see this side of him; who gets to see him lose control and have fun. He wishes Yuuri would let go more often, would be more confident in himself to let people see how amazing he is. He’ll get there one day.

“Can that be my reward from now on?”

Victor carefully slides out of him, almost taking the vibrator with him. Yuuri’s hips jump at the aftershocks only stilling when Victor takes the vibrator out completely.

“Only if you want it to be. Though I don’t think you can give up pork cutlet bowls and neither can I so I think we might be able to do both.”

Yuuri snuggles into him once Victor lies down. He hums sleepily and Victor knows that within the next few minutes he’ll be asleep.

“You’re the best, Victor. I love you.”

The words always fill him with warmth, a feeling that had been somewhat foreign to him only a few months ago. He has to say that he’s grown to love the feeling of sunshine filling his life.

“I love you too. Have a good rest because I don’t plan to let you go anytime soon.”

He feels Yuuri’s smile carve itself into his skin, an imprint he’ll feel for quite a while. Victor presses a kiss to lover’s forehead, keeping Yuuri close as the lull of sleep claims the both of them.


	15. Glory Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what any of this is anymore. Have some Yams sucking Tsukki through a glory hole. 
> 
> Day 22-Glory Hole

"Guys hold up I need to go to the bathroom!" Yamaguchi yells over the loud thrum of the music. His friends keep on dancing anyway, completely oblivious to anything Yamaguchi just said. He goes off without one of them to accompy him, even if he's afraid of getting fondled in the yucky bathroom.

He wishes he could say that the bathroom in this club is sanitary, but he can't. There's writing all over the walls and Yamaguchi is pretty sure there are cum stains all over the place. He's not judging, but if someone gets fucked in a bathroom it should at least be a nice one.

He locks himself in the bathroom before anyone else comes through.

"Of course there'd be a glory hole in the stall. That was probably a requirement."

"So what if it was?"

The voice makes Yamaguchi jump, banging his head against the stall. He didn't expect anyone in here or, at least, it didn't look like any one had been in here.

"Are you serious?"

"No, but you still shouldn't knock something before you try it."

Yamaguchi snorts. "Yeah right."

"Why not? It might be fun."

The sound of the man's zipper being undone seems to echo off the bathroom walls. Before Yamaguchi knows it, there's a cock sliding through the hole, hard and leaking. He should be disgusted by it but somehow he's not? Somehow he's turned on by the fact that there's a cock right in front of him.

It's not like he's never seen a cock before, but this one is pretty big. It looks like it could barely fit through the hole in the first place. Would he be able to fit that thing in his mouth?

He could find out; he could just slide down on his knees and see if he could fit that cock into his mouth. Or he could walk out if here and go with friends who'd ignore him completely at the moment.

"Fine, but you better treat me to dinner after this. Itswthe least you can do for being a perv."

"Deal."

Yamaguchi can't believe that he's doing this, but his mouth is watering as he wraps a hand around the cock. He gives the tip and experimental lick.

The taste is enough to make him moan. All of males he's ever sucked need to take a lesson about personal hygiene from this too because it's the best cock he's ever tasted. It's not a difficult decision to wrap his mouth around the head, swiping his tongue over the slit before sliding his mouth down.

It's a bit difficult to fit the cock in his mouth after all. Yamaguchi tries his best to relax his gag reflex enough to take him all in.

"Holy shit," the man groans. "Your mouth feels fantastic."

He moans in appreciation of the compliment, the vibrations of his mouth making the man curse out loud again.

He bobs his head up and down the shaft, using his hand when his mouth gets too tired. There's drool sliding down his chin but he can't stop. He knows he's good at sucking cock, the man he's sucking knows it too. With the way he's cursing up a storm, Yamaguchi is surprised the man hasn't come yet.

"For someone who was very disgusted by glory holes only moments before you sure are moving it. Are you sure cock sucking isn't your profession?"

The words go straight to Yamaguvhi's cock, fingers making quick work of his own zipper to satisfy his aching cock.

"I bet you look like such a slut right now." The man laughs and heat slams into Yamaguchi's cheeks. The words make him leak even more, his orgasm quickly rising. Dirty talk is his favorite kink and this dude is playing right into it. "Do you want me to fuck you? Want me to fuck you as people start to come in and watch?"

Yamaguchi hollows out his cheeks as his own orgasm quickly approaches.

"I bet your innocence is all an act. You love to be fucked. Doesn't matter who's cock it is does it?"

Yamaguchi can't hold his orgasm back, his come adding to the stains alreading marking the walls.

It's not long before the man is moaning through his pleasure, streaks of hot come shooting into Yamaguchi's mouth. God, even his come tastes good. What kind of saint is this man?

"I never pegged you as someone who loves dirty talk."

Yamaguchi releases the cock in his mouth with an audible pop, watching as it slides back through the hole.

"I haven't seen your face yet, but I'm sure I wouldn't have pegged you for someone who loves sliding their dick through random holes in the bathroom."

"Touché."

Yamaguchi can't help bit laugh at that. This is all so ridiculous, but he definitely wouldn't mind sucking this dude's cock again.

"Hey on the count of three let's both come out of the stall."

Yamaguchi quickly tucks himself back in and stands up. He puts his hand on the table, butterflies flinging themselves around in his stomach.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" They both step out of the bathroom stall and Yamaguchi can't believe his best friend is standing right before him. At least he has the decency to look embarrassed.

"So, I just sucked your cock?"

"Surprise?"

Yamaguchi crosses his arms in front if his chest, glaring at his friend.

"I can't believe I just sucked my best friend's dick through a glory hole when you really could have just asked me to suck your dick in person."

"Really?" Tsukishima perks up at that. "You never really seemed interested so I thought you never wanted to."

"Same."

"Well then this is really awkward."

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes, uncrossing his arms to stride towards his best friend. He takes Tsukishima's face between his hands and pulls him down for a kiss.

"You're an idiot, Tsukki. Next time just ask me alright? You still owe me dinner though."

Tsukishima laughs.

"I can live with that."


	16. Shibari and Exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try my absolute best to get all the late chapters posted today! So in order to do that they will be short! 
> 
> Hope everyone is having a great Halloween weekend! 
> 
> Day 23 and 24 Shibari and Exhibtionism

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Hinata hisses, squirming around on Kageyama's lap. There's already a small crowd starting to gather with their naked partners. There's rope on the table next to them. "This is embarrassing. Why do you need to be the only one clothed right now?"

"Because I'm the one who knows how to do these techniques and you love being tied up. Besides you're already hard and we've barely begun."

Hinata grumbles out his thoughts, but Kageyama's not wrong. He's hard and he would like for his boyfriend to fuck him now. Maybe in front of these people. He doesn't know.

"Alright everyone. We'll begin. I know you all are here for some new techniques. So let's get started shall we?"

It's not that Hinata doesn't like being tied up because as Kageyama slides the top over his skin to make his pretty design, that smooth voice in his ear, he absolutely loves it. He's just debating on if he loves the people staring at him and his hard cock or not.

They don't seem to be staring straight at him though, just the intricate design being done to him.

"How are you doing, love?" Kageyam whispers. "Is that too tight for you?"

Hinata wiggles his body,the motion creating friction to his leaking cock. He holds back his hiss of pleasure and the need to grind himself again.

"No. It's just right."

"Good, good. Always make sure that your partner is not uncomfortable. This is meant to please both of you, not just one. Moving on now. There's just a couple more of these that I want to show you."

Hinata swears that Kageyama is just doing this to aggravate him. Can't he see how much his cock is leaking right now? Apparently not because he just undos the binds and moves on. He continues to squirm through every bind and every question that Kegeyama asks him.

He needs his release. Crowd be damned.

"Now I know you're partners must be begging to come by now, so since the demonstrations are done you can make your partner come."

Hinata almost chokes as Kageyama's hand circles his cock. He has waited hours for this, the need to come so overbearing he almost thought of begging how boyfriend. As long as he got what he wanted then he was fine with begging.

"You've been such a good boy, Hinata. For that you deserve a reward."

"Fuck yes." Hinata moans as Kageyama's hands pump him quicker and quicker until his muscles clench and he's coming. He sobs in relief, letting the high of it all take over.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it? Would you be willing to do it again?"

"As long as I get a decent percentage of whatever your customers are paying, then you have yourself a deal."

Kageyama's huff of laughter tickles Hinata's neck, making the smaller male giggle.

"I think I can live with that."


	17. Morning Sex and Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfic of these two and it's rushed. I will redeem myself one of these days. 
> 
> I haven't finished the second book yet but I'm about half way through and I just absolutely love these two. 
> 
> Day 25 and 26-Morning Sex and Shotgunning

There are a lot of things people who live in the county do in the mornings. They wake up early in the morning to cook breakfast for their loved ones, tend to the farm, make sure all the animals are well fed and taken care of. Or for the people who don’t do any of those things, they ride their husband’s dick before the sun begins to rise.

“God you’re amazing.” Jesper groans, fingers digging into Wylan’s pale hips. The bruises from last night’s adventures are bright but they only serve to add fuel to Jesper’s fire.

He lifts Wylan up just to flip them both over, entering his husband before he even has time to adjust. He holds his legs open as he pounds into him. Wylan isn’t exactly quiet but that’s alright. They have the right to be loud now that there’s no one next door, pounding on their wall to tell them that they’re being too loud. They don’t have to fuck like they’re running out of time anymore, but sometimes a hard pounding is exactly what they both need.

“ _Shit_ , Jesper!” Wylan gasps, grappling for something to grab onto. “There! Oh— _fuck_ —there!”

That’s been a new thing lately, cursing when they’re having sex, but Jesper’s not complaining. His husband having a dirty mouth turns him on more than Wylan will ever know. His thrusts become faster and faster, hips slapping against his husband’s ass.

“Are you about to come, love?”

He doesn’t need Wylan’s verbal confirmation, not when he can see his hard cock. It’s leaking enough to pool in the dip of his stomach. He releases one of Wylan’s ankles to wrap it around his cock, moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

Wyaln’s back bows as Jesper’s cock hits his prostate, his chest being coated in his cum. It’s such a beautiful sight that he can’t help but lean down and lick some of it off.

“You taste so good.”

Jesper is close too. Can feel his orgasm coiling around him, his stomach tightening. His hips still as his cum deep inside his husband, his breathing coming out in harsh pants.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you?” Jesper breathes, slipping himself out of his husband and flopping down next to him.

“Probably just kept running that wonderful mouth of yours.”

Jesper reaches over Wylan to grab the pack of cigarettes on the night stand, taking one out and lighting it. Gambling had been something he’d been able to kick, but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to kick smoking.

“Open up your mouth.”

Wylan’s smile is wicked, knowing exactly what’s going to happen. Jesper takes a drag of his cigarette, holding the smoke in as he brings his mouth close to his husband’s. Wylan won’t smoke, not that he wants his love to start, but he will let the tendrils of smoke seep into his mouth.

“You are the best husband a guy could ask for. Now I’m glad that I never stopped flirting with you.”

“You should be.” Wylan laughs, opening his mouth again for more smoke. “And you should put the cigarette out and kiss me. We have the whole day to ourselves and I don’t want to waste a moment of it.”

Jesper smiles, doing as he’s told before rolling over, lips hovering over Wylan’s.

“I love you Wylan.”

His husband looks up at him, hands sliding over Jesper’s shoulders to hook around his neck.

“Back at ya, Mr. Fahey.”

Jesper has the most perfect husband.


	18. Almost getting caught and xenophilia (mention)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 and 28 Almost getting caught and xenophilia (mention) 
> 
> three more chapter to go everyone!

“I overheard these boys talking today, Akaashi and apparently they’re into tentacle porn? Are people really into that sort of thing?”

“Bokuto, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk about _tentacles_ while you have your dick in my ass.”

Bokuto’s fingers tighten around his shoulder, his hips slapping against his ass. If anyone were to walk in the lock room right now, they would be able to know. They aren’t exactly keeping quiet, especially Bokuto

“But are people really into that? Like do they want an actual tentacle to go up their ass? Like why can’t they just get a regular dick to go up their ass like you?”

Akaashi decides not to answer that, just let’s Bokuto keep rambling just to make himself feel better. He could talk for hours if Akaashi let him, but they don’t have hours. They have minutes before someone could walk in.

“Bokuto would you shut _up?_ If anyone walks in soon and I don’t get to come I’m going to beat you, do you understand me?”

“Loud and clear.”

Except he doesn’t hear Akaashi loud and clear. He keeps talking about tentacles and how ridiculous it sounds. The only thing that shut him up is the sound of the locker door being open.

Bokuto’s hips still and Akaashi’s muscles tighten around his cock.

“Hello?” It sounds like the school’s principle. “Is anyone in here?”

“Um, yeah!” Bokuto answers, making Akaashi panic. He doesn’t get to answer though when Bokuto’s hips start to move again, biting his lip to hold back his moan.

“You know you’re supposed to be in class!”

Akaashi can hear the footsteps drawing nearer, his panic starting to set in.

“I will! I’m just finishing getting ready, but I don’t have pants on so you might not want to come near here!”

The footsteps stop and Akaashi feels like he can breathe again.

“Right, well, just make sure you get to class!”

“Will do!”

Bokuto waits until the footsteps fade away to pick up his thrusts. His cock hits his prostate every time, but at least he has stopped talking about tentacles. That’s a start.

He can feel his orgasm approaching, muscle tightening around Bokuto’s cock once more. He shoves his hand above his cock, trying to catch every last drop of come. If any of his teammate were to find out that they were having sex in the locker room, they would never let them live it down.

“Shit, Akaashi. You’re so tight.”

It’s not long before his hips still, he’s going to _kill_ Bokuto, and he’s coming inside of Akaashi.

“I’m going to have to spend more time in the locker room to get the come out of my ass now, Bokuto.”

“Sorry,” Bokuto breathes. “You were just so tight and I couldn’t help it. Here let’s go take a shower and I’ll get it out for you?”

Akaashi shakes his head, wincing slightly when Bokuto slides out.

“You have to get to class. We were pretty close to getting caught.”

Bokuto takes Akaashi and drags him towards the shower, ignoring all of Akaashi’s protests. If they are almost caught again, he might actually have a heart attack.

“It’ll be okay, Akaashi. My next class is a free period anyway, so I have plenty of time. Come on.”

Akaashi doesn’t know why he puts up with Bokuto, but when he looks at that brilliant smile he thinks that maybe he can put up with a little more.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One. More. Chapter. 
> 
> And then KINKtober 2016 is done. I know all of my stuff is pretty rushed, but I'm sure I'll redeem myself one of these days.

Ronan _loves_ Sundays. Mostly because after church he gets to spend time with Adam which leads to other things, which leads to Ronan rimming Adam out and an egg vibrator in his ass. It’s a beautiful thing to hear Adam moaning beneath his tongue; it’s a _definite_ beautiful thing when Adam actually lets go for a change and is loud.

“That’s right, let people hear your beautiful voice.”

Oh and how Adam does. Ronan runs his tongue wide across his entrance, circling it lightly with the tip of his tongue. He can feel the thrum of the vibrator against his tongue, can feel Adam shake with pleasure. It’s amazing that he’s the one that can make Adam this way.

Ronan laps at his hole, giving a few slow drags turned into quick laps and swirls around his entrance. He does this until he feels Adam relax enough, shoving his tongue into the entrance without any warning. Adam yelps, hips jumping at the movement. He’s so tight that Ronan has to use a lot of force to even slide his tongue in and out. It worth it though. Every bit of this is worth it when he watches Adam become a quivering mess beneath his hands and tongue.

He thrusts his tongue in and out, griping tight to Adam’s hip so that he can’t move. The restriction makes his boyfriend whine in protest, but it makes Ronan’s cock twitch. This isn’t about him tonight though. This is all about worshiping Adam and making him feel like he is the most important thing in this world.

Ronan slides his finger over the remote that controls the vibrator, chuckling at the gasp that leaves Adam’s mouth. He withdraws his tongue to only to start sucking at the hole, can feel Adam’s muscles clench under his hands. He knows that his lover is close by the way he quivers and his moans are coming out in shaky breaths.

“You’re doing so good baby. It’s okay if you come.”

He slides a finger into Adam’s entrance, adding his tongue right next to it. Adam’s back bows with the feeling of being filled and without warning he slides the vibrations to the max while slipping in another finger.

The feeling is too much for his boyfriend to handle, his ass clenching around his tongue and finger as he comes. Ronan fucks Adam through his orgasm, keeping his tongue and finger in until Adam’s hips are jumping from the extra stimulation.

“I’m glad that you came over today.” Adam breathes out, trying to get his ragged breathing in order. “Even if you said it was to do homework.”

“We’ll get to homework.” Ronan swipes his thumb over Adam’s entrance, watching as those blue eyes turn to glare at him. “I just want to ravish you right now though. We’re still not done.”

Adam’s brows lifted in curiosity. “Then by all means please continue.”

Ronan absolutely _loves_ Sundays.


	20. Happy Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of KINktober is here! Thank you to all who have commented, left a kudo, and kept reading every updated chapter! 
> 
> Hope you all have a safe and happy Halloween!

“Hoot, hoot motherfuckers it’s Halloween!” Bokuto yells, almost kicking the front door of Hinata’s home in. “Let’s get this party started!”

“Oh my god,” Kuroo cackles. “You actually did it. You dressed up as an owl. Guess I owe you ten bucks.”

“Well I guess you actually dressed up as a cat and I’m assuming Kenma is your little kitten?”

Kuroo slings his arm around Kenma’s shoulders. “You’re damn right he is. The best damn kitten around.”

“Well my Akaashi is the hottest red riding hood out there.”

“I think we may have an argument there.” They all turn to look at Kageyama, who’s arm is hanging loosely around Hinata’s waist. He really did go all out for being little red, and the thigh highs seemed to be made for those legs.

“Damn,” Akaashi whistles, moving away to talk to Hinata. “Did you do your own makeup?”

“You bet I did. I just looked up a bunch of Youtube videos and hoped that I wasn’t fucking everything up. You guys need to check out Tsukki and Yams though! He totally dressed up as a dinosaur.”

Bokuto has to admit that Hinata sure knows how to throw a party. There are people littered all over the home, music blaring. People around them reek of alcohol, which Bokuto hopes he’ll smell of soon enough. There are people from different teams, some he recognizes and some that he doesn’t. It doesn’t matter, they’ll all be friends soon enough.

“Holy shit, Tsukki actually did dress up as a dinosaur!” Bokuto laughs, slapping his friend on the shoulder. “How drunk are you right now?”

“I’m not drunk. I just know I’ll be in Yamaguchi’s good favor if I wear it.”

“Ah, so he bribed you with his dick? It happens to the best of us.”

“I use that bribe on him all the time.” Akaashi purrs, placing his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder and lying his chin on top of it. He can’t wait to see that pretty lipsticks debauched tonight, but why wait when he can do that now?

“Before you all start making out on my living room floor.” Damn that kid is loud. He can hear him above the thrum of the speakers. “I’m just super glad that all of you guys could make it, and I’m also glad to have met you all through volleyball. Remember folks, I have plenty of rooms for all of you to sleep in and condom in each of them. Stay safe and happy Halloween!”

Everyone around him cheers, throwing their cups up high in the air. Akaashi hands him his own drink and Bokuto raises it in the air as he slides his mouth over his boyfriend’s.

What a happy Halloween indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are extremely appreciated!


End file.
